Wake up call
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: It's not every morning that you wake up to see the person you hate most sitting on you... wait. What! Yaoi, one-shot, rape


I do not own any Durarara characters

Summary - It's not every morning that you wake up to see the person you hate most sitting on you... wait. What?! Yaoi, one-shot, rape.

* * *

Ember eyes slowly opened.

The strange weight change on his crotch had been bothering him for a while now. Giving up ignoring it, he found himself regretting that decision straight away. Finding himself looking up into glowing red eyes, he found himself suddenly awake.

"Good morning Kida~" the man's too happy voice sang. Staring wide-eyed at the information broker, several thoughts ran through his head before he yelled one.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!"

Izaya gave him a bored look as the blonde began to struggle under him. It was only when a jolt of pleasure rushed through him, did he realize exactly where the raven was sitting. Effectively freezing his movements completely.

"Is it really that hard to guess why I'm here?" Kida shivered at the mocking, silk voice.

"Now then, let's start the fun~" the blonde's eyes widened at the informants cruel smile. He opened his mouth to speak just as Izaya's hand groped his clothed 'little friend'. Letting a loud gasp pass his lips, he had only one though: 'why did I choose last night to wear only briefs?'

It was hard to ignore the hand rubbing against him through the thin cloth, and it was just as hard to stop the whines the wanted to be heard. But he was determined not to give the informant the satisfaction. However, he couldn't do much as his penis slowly started waking up and rising into the hand that was giving it so much attention.

The raven's smile grew crueller as he took his hand away and shrugged off his well-known coat. He then slid the hand under the yellow underwear to go back to that place.

Squeezing his eyes shut to try and remain silent, Kida didn't even notice as the man slipped his only clothing off his legs to watch the show in all its glory. Covering his mouth with the back of his hand while the other gripped the bed covers, he pried one eye open to see the older man.

"Are you enjoying this?" Izaya asked slyly.

Now holding his breath as the strokes got harder and faster, the teenager closed his eye again and shook his head to no. But he was soon betrayed as a pleasured moan escaped from him when he was engulfed by warmth.

Moving his hands, he looked down to see the man's blood red eyes staring at him whilst bobbing his head expertly on his throbbing erection.

Izaya pulled away and let his tongue trail from the base to the crown. As Kida threw his head back and let out an even louder whine, he kept his lips on the tip and he spoke. His hot breathe hit the heated skin, making the blonde shiver.

"Are you enjoying this?" he repeated before flicking his tongue out to lap up the pre-cum.

"Ahhh... no!" Kida gasped.

He nearly screamed as the informant took his whole length into his mouth. After some mind-blowing bobs of the head, Kida was nearly ready to release. But then the head lifted away from his manhood, causing him to give a disappointed groan.

"Are you enjoying this?" the raven asked again. He was starting to find the tent in his trousers to be uncomfortable, and he badly wanted to enjoy Kida as much as Kida was enjoying him.

After a whimper, the blonde responded with another 'no'.

Smiling down at the boy who was visibly shaking with pleasure, he shifted so that he was sat between the slim legs. He then 'persuaded' Kida to take three of his ringed fingers into his mouth to coat with saliva.

Kida didn't question why, simply because he didn't want to know. He never wanted to know why the mad-man done anything he did. Also because he was too wrapped up in the pleasure still coursing through him. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud though.

So he licked the fingers and made them as wet as he could.

As Kida done this Izaya disposed of his trousers and black boxer shorts, leaving him only in his short sleeved T-shirt. When he was comfortable between Kida's legs again, he ripped his fingers free from the mouth and placed the hand between the teen's rear cheeks.

The blonde was concentrating more on trying to stop the pain from when metal smashing against his teeth than anything else. He barely heard the man whisper 'this will hurt for a bit' before he felt the first finger enter him. It didn't hurt as much as it was weird and uncomfortable.

Not knowing what to make of the intrusion, he began to squirm again. However, he was soon stopped as the finger started to move inside him before another one joined the first.

Moving the fingers as slowly as he could, he milked the whines and moans from Kida with every small movement me made. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked with a smirk. This time, his answer was a delicious moan.

Looking down at the blondes flustered face and lust glazed eyes, he found himself becoming strangely impatient.

Too impatient to add a third finger.

Instead, he ignored the teen's displeased groan as he removed his hand. Lifting the lens over his shoulders, he shifted his hard length inline to the exposed entrance. A loud, blood curling scream erupted throughout the empty house as the raven thrust into the body under him hard, fast and completely unprepared.

But Izaya didn't wait for him to adjust; he continued to slowly thrust into him. After the entrance hurt even him slightly, he decided to be kind and used slow, soft thrusts. When the pained shrieks eventually turned into rich shouts of pleasure, he got back into his fast, hard rhythm.

"Are you enjoying this?" Izaya questioned as Kida's moans became constant and he even began yelling for him to for faster.

Digging his short nails into the informant's slender shoulders, he finally answered the question truthfully. "Ahh...y-yes... ahhhh!" With that, Kida released over his stomach with Izaya releasing inside him shortly after.

With amber eyes half closed, the raven pulled out of him and slid his clothes back on.

"How did you find where I live?" he muttered after a short moment.

"I'm an information broker: it would be strange if I didn't know," the man smirked as he turned to face the teen. Silence hung over the two of them as he finished getting dressed. Kida tried his best to ignore the feeling of semen and undoubtedly blood dripping out of him and onto his bed.

"You're a bastard."

Laughing happily, Izaya turned to the bedroom door and sang "till next time Kida~"

"Next time..." the boys eyes shot open with realisation and he quickly sat up right, not caring about the pain that coursed through his entire body. "Next time?" he almost shouted.

"Well of course. I get bored very easily, and you're by fare my favourite toy," with that 'compliment', he left.

Pouting, Kida flopped back onto his bed and turned onto his side to face the wall. "No wonder why Shizuo wants to kill that bastard," he grumbled before letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
